There exist miniaturized surveillance cameras which can record images in low light and no visible light conditions by means of infra-red illumination. It is common to mount surveillance cameras in a noticeable position, in order to deter illicit activity. But most such surveillance cameras are located high and away from human reach in order to minimize the risk of tampering. Those camera placements often result in unsatisfactory video surveillance where the purpose is to obtain facial recognition of persons, due to the distance to the target area, and due to the position of the cameras taking only top head shots of target persons (who often wear hats). Face shots are preferred and usually essential for identification of a person. It is also sometimes desirable to monitor a location with an unobtrusive or even hidden camera. By keeping the camera concealed, its presence does not interfere with the activity monitored, and can reduce the chance of destruction of the camera by persons who do not wish their activity to be observed by the camera.
Decor plates for electrical switch boxes are now commonly used, but for decorative purposes in a room and not to disguise cameras and illuminators. Bay windows for wide angle movement detector arrays are used in switch boxes to manage automatic light switching, but have not been presented in the partially rotatable configuration of the present invention to provide pointing of a camera and coordinated illuminator system after mounting.